


Anchor me

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Tumblr prompt that got out of handdo you accept fic requests or are you overwhelmed with them? if you accept them, can i ask for flinthamilton porn? early into their relationship, james is still a bit strung up, they are in bed and thomas is sitting between his legs and jerks him off? something like that? please?





	Anchor me

Thomas knocks softly, just a few raps with his knuckles and waits. James opens the door, a soft smile on his face. He’s in his stocking feet, breeches, and a nightshirt. Thomas is struck once again by the fact that he has never wanted someone the way he wants James. Thomas hurries into James’s flat and closes the door softly before leaning back against it and crooking his finger.

James presses against him with a small smile and a beautiful flush that Thomas will never get tired of seeing. This is only the third time they’ve been together and everything is still brand new but it’s more than obvious how much James wants him despite the fact that James has a hard time relaxing and letting himself go. Everything between them has been electric, thoroughly satisfying, even if their encounters have been quieter and less energetic than Thomas had hoped for. He’s here to change that. He just needs to find a way to get James to let go.

Thomas strips them quickly, mouths attached, tongues tangled together as Thomas moves him backward toward the bed. He gets James under him, bodies sliding against one another. He’s completely taken with the way James is built. Smaller in stature than Thomas, but almost wider in the shoulders. James is so full bodied, his chest big and muscular. His neck thick and strong under Thomas’s mouth. He could spend hours alone sucking along the tendons in James’s neck, listening to him moan and cry out every time Thomas hits the right spot. Thomas is no shirk, but James, James is something else. He’s so strong and solid that just the thought of his body makes Thomas ache.

James is hard against hip, wet at the tip, but as soon as Thomas’s hands stray below his waist James tenses up. It’s happened both times previously and Thomas is still confused. He pulls back from James’s body and sits cross legged between his legs. He runs his hands up and down James’s thighs, his nails scraping gently.

James lifts his head, a question on his face as he reaches for Thomas.

“Why are you so tense?” Thomas lifts both of James’s legs so his feet are flat and his knees are bent. He leans over and licks across James’s left knee before kissing it softly.

James’s eyes cut away from him briefly, “I’m not.”

“James, you’re strung so tight I’m surprised you haven’t strained something.” When no answer is forthcoming Thomas continues, “I know it’s not because you don’t want this and it’s fairly obvious you’ve done this before, so that leaves me as the problem. It’s something about me.”

James’s eyes immediately snap back to his, “No.” His voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

“Then what?” Thomas drapes James’s thighs over his before reaching forward and thumbing the head of James’s softening cock. He rubs over the tip, squeezing the slit before trailing his fingers down the shaft.

James’s eyelashes flutter at the touch, his mouth parting on a soft puff of air before he answers, “It’s never been like this before.”

“Like this?” Thomas pulls his hand back, licks over his fingers and palm to wet them down before taking James’s cock in his fist. He strokes slowly, down and then up pulling the foreskin over James’s cock head.

James gasps, “It’s always been…fuck…it’s always been backrooms or alleys, quick and dirty. Not nice, just a way to get off.”

Thomas lets go of James’s cock, James whines softly. Thomas slides his fingers through the hair at the base. Dragging his fingers over James’s balls he weighs them in his palm before tugging gently. James’s body jerks, a low moan slipping past his lips, hips pushing into Thomas’s touch.

“And this makes you nervous?”

Thomas leans forward, licks a single stripe up James’s cock.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” James grits out.

Thomas tips a vial of oil into his palm before reaching for James’s cock once more. He drags his palm slowly along the underside gripping James tightly at the base. James’s hips twitch up, his head rolling to the side as he huffs out a breath.

“This,” Thomas slides his hand quickly up and down James’s shaft, his fingers squeezing the length of him, “You. You’re all I want, James. I don’t have any ulterior motive. I just want to touch you, taste you. I want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel the way I feel when I’m with you.”

James’s eyes meet his, the look searching. Thomas can almost feel the wariness leaking out of James’s body bit by bit as they continue to stare at one another. James leans up and Thomas meets him halfway. The kiss is gentle, subdued considering where Thomas has his hand. When Thomas feels the last thread of tension bleed out, he pushes James to his back.

He settles himself back between James’s thighs, “Have I ever told you that I think you have the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen.”

“Seen a lot of them, have you?” James tucks one arm under his head, his mouth turning up in a slow, sensual smile.

“Enough.” Thomas smiles back wickedly before wrapping his mouth around the head of James’s cock as his hand pumps the shaft.

“Fucking hell, Thomas.” James’s hand catches in his hair, his palm flat against the back of Thomas’s head as his hips push up.

Thomas’s hums his approval and James moans as a small burst of fluid hits Thomas’s tongue. He loves the salty taste of James’s skin, he loves the thick feel of his cock. Thomas hadn’t been lying, James has one of the prettiest cocks he’s ever seen. Perfectly straight and smooth, a single fat vein running the length. He fits perfectly in Thomas’s mouth, stretching his lips just right. He could suck James for hours and never get tired of the feel of him. Thomas pulls off to lick through the dense auburn hair, his tongue making circles, his hand slowing to create a maddening circuit, up, over the head and then down. Just enough touch, just enough pressure to be good, but not nearly enough.

Thomas licks down across James’s balls, takes them into his mouth, gets them wet, sucking each one separately and then together. James bucks against him, one hand in Thomas’s hair trying to drag his mouth back up, the other fisted by his hip in the bedding. Thomas looks up James’s body and his own cock twitches at the picture James creates.

He is so goddamn beautiful that Thomas can hardly manage to believe he gets to have him like this. Thomas thinks he needs another pair of hands. He wants to touch him everywhere at once. James’s head is tilted back, his back slightly arched, mouth open and panting. His nipples are pebbled and Thomas can’t resist. He reaches up, flicks one with his finger and James nearly shouts, body shuddering hard.

“Please. Thomas, please.” James’s voice is ragged.The tone makes Thomas shiver. It’s the most vocal James has been so far and Thomas wants more of it.

Thomas takes the bud between his fingers and tugs. James hisses out a breath and his cock gets harder where it rests against Thomas’s tongue. Thomas suckles at him, tongue licking into the slit, hand still working the shaft. James’s hands grab his head and his hips shove up, his cock sliding past Thomas’s teeth. Thomas can’t help but moan at James finally taking what he wants. Thomas let’s James use his mouth for several minutes before he pulls back.

“No, please, please.” His hips push up still looking for friction.

James is nearly frantic, his head shoots up, his eyes glazed, mouth bitten raw, color high in his cheeks. Thomas presses a hand to James’s stomach, flattening him to bed. He reaches for Thomas but Thomas avoids him. He moves his hand faster, adds a little more oil making the slide easier. He tightens his fist and says, “Show me.”

James’s hand covers his, he builds a faster rhythm, a tight squeeze and twist over the head. His hand falls away as Thomas finds the right combination. Thomas sits up quickly, leans backs and pulls James over him so that he’s straddling Thomas’s chest, “I want you to come on me.”

James sucks in a sharp breath as he takes his cock in his hand. Thomas can’t look away from the blur of it. His hands trail up James’s chest, he plucks at James’s nipples before rubbing over them. James is gasping above him, hips rocking into his fist. There’s sweat sliding down his neck, catching in the hair between his pecs. Thomas runs his finger through the honey blond hair, he tugs gently and James’s head goes back on a low moan, his hand stripping his cock faster, squeezing harder at the head.

Thomas can feel James’s legs start to shake where they’re pressed against Thomas’s sides, James’s head snaps up, eyes barely open, bottom lip pulled between his teeth before his mouth drops open, gasping as his hand concentrates on the head. James’s whole body bucks and then hot drops of fluid land on Thomas’s chest, his cheek, his neck. James strokes himself until there’s nothing left, body shivering, soft little grunts of pleasure filtering down to Thomas’s ears.

James sits back, his ass directly over Thomas’s rock hard cock. Thomas moans at the hot feel of James’s skin against his cock head.James collects the come that had landed on Thoma’s check. He feeds it to Thomas. He licks at James’s thumb, swirling over the tip. James’s eyes are still dark and hot where they’re centered on Thomas’s mouth.

James rocks his hips, his ass sliding along the length of Thomas’s cock. James rests his full weight on Thomas, the crack of his ass swallowing Thomas’s cock. Thomas’s hips jerk up with a moan. James feels so fucking good against him. Another shudder wracks James’s body as he starts rolling his hips, the sweat on his body making the slide easy as he rests his hands on Thomas’s chest. Thomas lifts his hips just as James pushes down.

“Oh.” James sighs as Thomas’s cock head catches on his rim. He grinds down and Thomas is drowning in pleasure. His breath stutters out as James moves faster, his ass sliding along Thomas’s cock creating the simulation of fucking. Thomas’s hands grip James’s hips, pulling him down harder and tighter against Thomas’s body. He bends his knees, plants his feet and pushes up, fucking against James frantically. His head digs into the bed, shoulders taking his weight as his back arches.

“Faster, James, faster, please.” James rubs down against him hard, his hips snap back and forth moving so quickly now that he’s breathing hard and choppy. Thomas starts to shakes, his vision going grey, “Yes, like that. Oh, oh, fuck yes.” Thomas’s body seizes, freezes in a high arch, fingers splaying wide as his breath stops for several long seconds and then he’s painting the underside of James’s body, the jets hard enough to hit the bottom of James’s balls. He gasps once, a tremor starting in his toes and working its way up into a full body shudder before he falls back to the bed panting.

James folds into him, head buried in Thomas’s neck, breath ghosting across his skin, I’m falling in love with you, Thomas thinks silently, but James isn’t ready for that yet, he’s barely ready for this, so Thomas just holds him close, and bites his tongue.


End file.
